His Brightest Smile
by MistyWaters1192
Summary: Tamaki's smile was his reason for living. This was the reason he persevered through everything. This was the reason that he would walk through hell and back. Just to see him smile. Kyo/Tama pairing. Song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the rights to Ouran High School Host Club or their characters. Also, all songs that will be used in these three parts are by Michael Jackson. I do not own Michael Jackson, nor do I own any of his songs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There are some things, particularly in part 2, that are disturbing to some people. If you're someone who is very uncomfortable reading about things like self-harm or anything like that, I would recommend that you find another story to read, because this might not be for you.

I'm an aspiring writer and I write all kinds of things. I always appreciate honest feedback. My main concern when it comes to fan fiction is staying IN character. If you think the characters would act differently then I've portrayed, please let me know. I love getting other people's perspectives. :)

Kyoya Ootori gazed into Tamaki Suoh's eyes. Tamaki's smile was his reason for living. This was the reason he persevered through everything. This was the reason that he would walk through hell and back.

Just to see him smile.

Everytime Tamaki was genuinely hurt or in pain, Kyoya made sure that whoever put Tamaki in that state paid.

It was the same story on Tamaki's side. Tamaki smiled for Kyoya because it made Kyoya happy. And Tamaki would go to any lengths to make sure Kyoya was happy.

One lived for his smile; the other lived for his happiness.

One is two, and two is one.

They are separate souls that come together to be completed.

_Your love is magical_

_That's how I feel_

_But I have not the words_

_Hear to explain_

Kyoya's lips brushed gently against Tamaki's. Tamaki returned the caress, wrapping his arms around his lover. Kyoya felt Tamaki smile as he kissed the blonde man. They were both gentle and both careful.

For if Kyoya hurt his prince in any way, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Just as Tamaki would surely spend the rest of his life in mental turmoil if harm came to Kyoya Ootori on his watch.

_Gone is the grace for expressions of passion_

_But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain_

_To tell you how I feel_

_But I am…_

Kyoya parted from Tamaki, and got up, stretching. He was in Tamaki's bedroom. Once Kyoya's father had found out about his relationship with Tamaki, he had kicked Kyoya out. Tamaki took him in at once. His father didn't care if he had a relationship with Kyoya, but his grandmother had asked him not to parade it around. Likewise, Kyoya's father had said nothing about this act, which had led to much tension between the Suoh and the Ootori families.

When Kyoya had tried to leave to ease the family tension, Tamaki had ran after him in the pouring rain, and held him back, begging him to stay. Tamaki had told him he was willing to leave everything and run away with Kyoya. Kyoya's heart broke, for Tamaki had just offered to leave everything that made him happy. Family meant the world to Tamaki.

Kyoya turned back to smile at his blonde counterpart. He opened his mouth to speak. Tamaki smiled and titled his head to one side curiously, waiting for Kyoya to say something. Kyoya's heart soared and he just shook his head and smiled.

_Speechless_

_Speechless, that's how you make me feel_

_Though I'm with you, I am far away_

_And nothing is for real_

Tamaki sighed, and followed Kyoya. The two made their way downstairs, occasionally brushing each other's hands with just their fingertips. Tamaki's father was out, so Kyoya and Tamaki were served breakfast. They ate together in silence.

Silence.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; quite the opposite. This silence was bliss. Kyoya was never one to speak unless it profited him. And Tamaki, though he did talk a lot, enjoyed these mute moments where they could communicate everything through glances and smiles.

Some days they wouldn't speak at all. Some days, Tamaki would do most of the talking. And some days they could talk for hours.

But they cherished the silence the most. It was rare that two people could say all they needed to without saying a word at all. To make silence feel blissful was a miracle. Most people drowned in silence, smothered by it. These two thrived, as long as they were together.

And it wasn't just that silence was blissful. Sometimes, they were just lost for words, lost in one another's eyes. Lost in the other half of their soul.

_When I'm with you, I'm lost for words_

_I don't know what to say_

_My head's spinning, like a carousel_

_So silently I pray_

Once they had finished eating, they returned to Tamaki's room. Kyoya grabbed a towel. He turned to walk back out of the room, and found the blonde already heading toward the bathroom with his own towel. Kyoya followed Tamaki into the bathroom.

They locked the door behind them. Tamaki turned to Kyoya, and kissed him gently. When they parted Kyoya had a soft smile on his face, but his head titled to the side, puzzled.

"Bonjour, Kyoya," Tamaki said happily, his eyes dancing with laughter and light.

Kyoya pulled Tamaki to him, kissing him passionately. Kyoya gazed into Tamaki's eyes.

"Good morning, Tamaki."

Slowly, Tamaki and Kyoya began to disrobe one another…

_Helpless and hopeless_

_That's how I feel inside_

_Nothing's real, but all is possible_

_If God is on my side_

After their shower, the two men dressed and walked out onto the vast grounds of Tamaki's home. Since it was summer, they had no school. Of course, that didn't prevent Tamaki from planning hosting events. He still managed to round up everyone at least once a week.

"Have you finished with the arrangements?" asked Tamaki.

"Not quite, still a few things I need to work out. You have much more influence then I do."

"People still respect you, Kyoya."

Kyoya just gave Tamaki a sarcastic smirk, and gripped the blonde's hand.

"I know you don't think so," Tamaki said, squeezing Kyoya's hand tightly, "But they do. Look at the Host Club. All of our peers-"

Kyoya shook his head slowly.

"Okay, maybe not ALL of them, but most of them! You've done so much, Kyoya. You can't tell me that you're gonna stop trying?"

Again, Kyoya shook his head. Tamaki sighed, and leaned against Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya looked up toward the blue sky, the light shining down upon the pair of them. Tamaki's home was a place where they never had to hide. Open and full of light. A light that Kyoya had grown accustomed to. A light that filled his soul because Tamaki Suoh lived.

_When I'm with you, I'm in the light_

_Where I cannot be found_

_It's as though I'm standing in_

_A place called Hallowed Ground_

The next day, Tamaki and Kyoya were waiting for the rest of the Host Club to arrive. They stood in a forest. Normally, they would have their drivers bring them, but they had insisted on driving themselves. Kyoya had driven there, and Tamaki kept insisting he'd drive back at the day's end. Suddenly, two cars pulled up. The twins and Haruhi stepped out of one, and Mori and Honey got out of the other one.

"Hey, boss," chorused the twins.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan!" cried Honey.

Mori raised his hand in greeting.

"And how's Daddy's little girl?" Tamaki asked Haruhi

"You're not my father, senpai," Haruhi muttered.

"Haruhi, you're looking well," said Kyoya.

"I'm doing great, Kyoya-senpai."

A picnic had been set up for the host club. They all sat around, ate, talked, and laughed. Though Kyoya talked with everyone, his eyes remained on Tamaki. When Tamaki laughed and smiled, the whole forest seemed to come alive with light.

_Speechless, speechless_

_That's how you make me feel. _

_Though I'm with you I am far away_

_And nothing is for real_

"I know!" Tamaki said suddenly, "Let's play a commoner's game of Hide-and-Seek!"

There was a unanimous agreement, except Haruhi, who mumbled that she'd rather been doing homework.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki pointed at the newest host club member, "You will seek!"

"What? Wait a second, Tamaki-senpa-"

"Count to 100, Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

The men of the host club scattered.

Silently, Kyoya moved through the trees. Out of now where, he was tackled. The figure kept hold of them as they hit the ground and rolled through some bushes. Once underneath some shrubbery, the rolling stopped. Sunlight streamed down, casting beams of light all around them. Kyoya looked up at Tamaki, who was smiling down at him.

"I don't think she'll find us here," he whispered gently.

Kyoya kissed Tamaki gently. Tamaki returned the kiss, the smile still on his face.

"Tamaki. After everything you've done for me, after everything you've been through, how is it that you can still smile like that?"

Tamaki looked at him seriously, sighed, and smiled softly, "_You_ are the reason that I smile."

_I'll go anywhere and do anything_

_Just to touch your face_

_There's no mountain high I cannot climb_

_I'm humbled in your grace_

Neither of them were sure ho long they lay there, kissing one another gently. Soon, they heard the clearing of throats. They looked up. Honey sat on Mori's shoulders, a hand over his mouth. Haruhi was smiling, and the twins were grinning mischievously.

"Need any air?" asked Hikaru coyly.

Kyoya looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Tamaki was blushing, too, but his smile seemed even brighter. The host club laughed. Tamaki and Kyoya got to their feet.

"Hey, boss, maybe we should call it a day," said Kaoru.

"Why?" asked Tamaki.

Kaoru and Hikaru pointed to the sky. The sunny day was gone, and had turned to a gloomy grey with heavy storm clouds.

"The weather report didn't say anything about a change in the weather," Kyoya said, staring at the sky.

Haruhi gazed up at the sky, her eyes slightly wider. The men took one look at her, and all of them sprang into action.

"We'll pack up the food," Honey said, and ran off with Mori.

"The two of us will call the cars," said Hikaru, holding out his hand to Haruhi, "Come on."

"We'll get the blanket!" Tamaki called after them.

As they ran back to the picnic sight, it began to sprinkle. Tamaki and Kyoya got the blanket wrapped up and put it in their car along with the food. Haruhi was taking a pair of headphones from Hikaru.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru called as the wind kicked up, "If you wanna start heading back, that's alright. It'll take the cars about fifteen minutes to get here."

"No," Tamaki said, "We'll wait with you. Hikaru, Kaoru. Take Haruhi into our car until yours arrive."

They did so.

"Maybe I should drive back down," Kyoya said to Tamaki.

"I can handle it, you know," Tamaki winked.

Kyoya's heart leapt at the wink, but he forced it down, turning serious, "You just haven't driven as much as I have. And it's getting really stormy."

Tamaki placed a hand on Kyoya's cheek, "Trust me. It'll be okay."

_Speechless, speechless_

_That's how you make me feel_

_Though I'm with you I am lost for words_

_And nothing is for real_

_Speechless, speechless_

_That's how you make me feel_

_Though I'm with you I am lost for words_

_And nothing is for real_

_Speechless…_

The cars arrived, and the host club piled into them. Tamaki and Kyoya got into their car, Tamaki in the driver's seat. They began driving back. The rain was thundering down upon them, and lightening flashed.

"Poor Haruhi," Tamaki murmured.

Kyoya held his breath the entire car ride. The car jerked suddenly, but Tamaki held fast to the wheel and gained control of the car.

"Tamaki, maybe I should-"

"I can do this, Kyoya. Trust me."

"It's not a matter of trust, you know that."

"Then believe in me. We'll be fine."

They pulled onto a tree lined road leading up the Suoh estate. Past the gates, Kyoya allowed himself to exhale.

And then the world ended.

It happened in seconds. Antoinette, Tamaki's dog, had gotten out of the house and had run in front of the car, unaware of its threat to her. Tamaki gasped and swerved hard. The car hydroplaned, and spun out. Kyoya felt his whole world turn upside down. There was a deafening crash, and Kyoya's vision failed him. He drifted in and out of consciousness. He could hear people yelling faintly over the wind. He opened his eyes, and reached for the door. He pulled it open and fell onto the damp grass. His arm was bleeding, and he could see the car crushed against a tree. He stood up, looking around. Antoinette was a little ways away, barking.

Kyoya didn't understand. Where was Tamaki? Why wasn't he comforting Antoinette? Slowly, a horrible sinking feeling set in, and he turned to face the car. He saw Tamaki from behind, bent over the wheel, unmoving.

Kyoya ran to Tamaki. It seemed to take him years just to get there. He ripped the door open.

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki's eyes were closed. He was bleeding from the head, and the glass had shattered and injected itself into Tamaki's skin. Kyoya felt a fear that he had never experienced before.

"T…Tama…" Kyoya's shaking hand reached out and he touched his lover's face. There was no reaction from Tamaki.

"Tamaki? Can you hear me?"

Tamaki didn't stir. The rain poured down. Thunder clapped.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya reached out to pull his angel out of the wreckage, to take him away from that place. But he stopped. What if Tamaki's neck was broken? What if he made it worse? Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's hand and felt a pulse beating irregularly.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and the servants where there. One already had an ambulance on the way.

"Mr. Ootori, you have to step back."

"No, I-"

"It's what's best. There's nothing you can do."

"I have to-"

The ambulance pulled into the gates.

"He needs-" Kyoya was being dragged back, away from the car, away from his reason for living.

The paremedics leapt into action. Two went to Tamaki, and one went to Kyoya.

"Sir, let me see your arm, you're losing a lot of blood."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Go and help him!" Kyoya shouted angrily. The fools. Tamaki was hurt. Didn't they understand? Didn't they know that if anything happened to Tamaki the world as they knew it would cease to exist?

"There are two paramedics with him, he'll be fine, but we really need to stop your bleeding."

"Go and help him!" repeated Kyoya.

"Sir, we have to-"

But Kyoya wasn't listening. He was straining to hear what was happening with Tamaki.

"…injury to the head… blood transfusion: type… possible spinal injury… embedded glass… risk of infection… emergency… hospital now…"

Kyoya felt his world spiraling out of control.

"Tamaki!" he screamed over the roar of the wind.

_Your love is magical_

_That's how I feel_

_But in your presence I'm lost for words_

_Words like…_

Tamaki was placed on a stretcher. The two paramedics called for their partner, but he shouted something about staying behind. Tamaki was loaded into the ambulance.

"No. I have to go with-"

The paramedic held Kyoya back, but Kyoya pushed him off, running to the ambulance.

"Tamaki!"

The doors closed and the ambulance sped off. Kyoya kept running, tears mingling with the rain drops on his face. He fell forward and landed on his stomach. His arm and hands covered in blood, he held one up, reaching for his lover.

"TAMAKI!"

_Like…I love you…_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: UPDATE

Hello! So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Believe me, I want nothing more than to finish this story. My computer was attacked by a virus, and it won't turn on. All of my stories, both ones in progress, and ones I was going to post, are trapped onto my computer. I was about half-way through chapter two when my computer shut down on me. I have two options: start chapter two all over again, or wait till my computer gets fixed. I would hate to start over, but if you all do not wish to wait, I will be more than happy to oblige you. Thank you for being so patient with me, and not abandoning me.

Best,

MistyWaters1192


End file.
